I am Speechless In This World of Silence and Lost Innocence
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story was inspired by the 2019 Movie Reboot of Aladdin. In this story, Jasmine juggles the following things: marriage, motherhood, her father's death, Jafar, and the growing needs of her kingdom.
1. I AM Speechless

Jasmine's p.o.v

The tide is surely rough. It must be a sign of the times.

You don't feel strong or as tough as nails anymore. It

must be a sign of the times. Slowly but gradually, we

are coming down from cloud nine. It must be a sign

of the times. You are a ghost wandering through

these palace walls. Your sweet aroma, your sweet

spirit, penetrates my memory banks. I am speechless

in this world of silence and lost innocence. Maybe I am

amazed by you. I can't break the ice because I have lost

my voice. Clarity serenity, and wisdom await me on the

other side. This temporary paradise, the kingdom of Heaven,

reopens my eyes and heart.


	2. Make It To Me

I know you're out there we're meant to be so keep your head up and make it to me -Sam Smith, Make it to me

Time Period: The Present Reality

Jasmine's p.o.v continued

Emotional, I stare out onto the ocean. I have just released my father's ashes. He became deathly ill

a week ago and never recovered. Unfortunately, my unborn son or daughter will never know him.


	3. And Then My Water Broke Signaling Labor

Jasmine's p.o.v continued

Suddenly, my back started to hurt a lot. I bent over in pain. And then my water broke signaling labor.

I panic because I was just only six months pregnant. Close nearby, Aladdin and our pet Tiger

sensed my distress. They accompanied me back to the palace. I preferrred to labor in the bathtub

instead of my bed. The warm water eased my pain briefly. Aladdin massaged my shoulders and

coached me through breathing exercises. Things moved so fast that we couldn't get a midwife.


	4. Seeking The Diamond In The Rough

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: A Stillbirth

Aladdin's p.o.v

Solemn, a midwife presents a dead male baby to me. "Here is your son. He is a stillborn" she

announces. My heart breaks over the thought that Jasmine and I have lost another son. We

experienced a miscarriage earlier. We were expecting a boy. It was miracle when we learned

we were going to be parents again. Anyhow, I take comfort at my wife's bedside at this present

moment. She is both physically and emotionally tired from the long tough labor and delivery. I

hold her very tightly. We agree to try again someday in the future.


	5. Seeking The Diamond In The Rough Part 2

Time Period: The Present Reality

Aladdin's p.o.v

"You will need to get the following things: a knife and towels" Jasmin instructs in between painful

contractions. "Please don't give birth while I am away" I request. "The baby will be here at any

moment. Please hurry up and the materials" she demands. Her loud wails and moans follow me

throughout the palace. By the time I return back with a knife and towels, she has already started

to push. Although the baby is premature, it gives Jasmine a lot of trouble. She experiences tearing

and heavy bleeding. I use towels to clean up her bloodshed. I use a knife to cut the umbilical

cord that is tied around our daughter's neck.


	6. Our Precious Rainbow Miracle Baby

Jasmine's p.o.v

Trying to breathe and not die in the process

Emerging new life

Roaming freely like a butterfly

Our precious rainbow miracle baby

Our beloved Princess Diamond

My second chance at Parenthood


	7. My Lost Little Princess

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Diamond's birth

Jasmine's p.o.v

I can feel the baby starting to crown. I try to delay giving birth for Aladdin's sake. He is looking for

a knife and towels at the moment. I don't want him to miss the birth. Hit hard with contractions,

my body has other plans. "Hurry up, Aladdin. The baby is coming!" I yell and cry out to my

husband. Carrying a knife and towels, he rushes to my aid. He comes face to face with the

baby's crowning head. This almost makes him vomit. "You got this. You can do this" I encourage

him. Witnessing me bleeding and tearing increases his anxiety and nausea even more. He tries

to stay strong. "Please stop pushing. The umbilical cord is tied around the baby's neck" he alerts

me.


	8. Even Now We Will Not Give Up That Easily

Jasmine's p.o.v

What we love and cherish

the most keeps on going

in and out of view. Stolen,

perhaps kidnapped, our

baby never did give us the

time of day. Although

our hearts are broken, we

have a few words to say.

Even now, we will not give up

that easily. We must find a way

to stay connected.


	9. Never Wanted This Fate For Her or Myself

Aladdin's p.o.v

Losing a child

I never wanted this fate for her or myself

False hope

Expecting a miracle at any time

A neverending cycle

Rewinding back to the very beginning

Even now I am retracing my steps


	10. Diving Into The Great Unknown

Jasmine's p.o.v

Diving into the great unknown

I brace myself for deep impact

Adversity is a kiss of death

My thoughts and words fall through the cracks

Only you can bring out the sun again


	11. What I Never Expected But I've Accepted

Aladdin's p.o.v

What I never expected but I've accepted is her absence.

I know I am in too deep, but I will not sleep until

peace has been restored.


	12. Maybe We are Cursed

Jasmine's p.o.v

First we experienced a miscarriage. Second our son was born dead. Now this happens, our baby

girl is missing. Jafar has probably kidnapped her and killed her. I don't know how much my heart

can take. Maybe we are cursed. Maybe we aren't meant to be parents.


	13. Caught Up In Limbo

Situation: Aladdin is trying to rescue Diamond from Jafar

Aladdin's p.o.v

Everyday is the same, we are stuck at a crossroads.

You play with my heartstrings while I hold onto an impossible

dream. Unpredictable, you keep on turning tables on me. Patient,

I am always waiting for you to come around. Caught up in limbo,

who knew you would be difficult to deal with? Who knew you would be

my foe? Lost within a disarray, gray cloudy skies surround us. I can't

imagine there to be a positive outcome. You created this fray, now take

responsibility for it. I don't like wasting my time or being the last one to

know stuff. A little ray of light shines through the confusion and darkness.

I have freewill, I have my own life to live in the end.


	14. I'll Wait Until I Can Hold My Baby Again

Jasmine's p.o.v

Courageously, you embrace your pain and the rain.

Righteously angry, you go to war on my behalf.

I'll wait until my heart stops bleeding or beating.

I'll wait until I can hold my baby again.


	15. Jafar Never Stood A Chance Against Me

Aladdin's p.o.v

Jafar never stood a chance against me. He never knew a father's love. Forcefully or voluntarily, he surrendered Diamond into my care. Diamond clinged hard onto my clothes. Jasmine was happy and grateful to be reunited with us.


	16. Blessed Assurance

Jasmine's p.o.v

Blessed assurance, laughter in the aftermath of much devastation and disaster. Enlightenment, sweet amazing grace. A steady active heartbeat, an extremely loud drumbeat. Daily doses of encouragement, a lightbulb moment, inner reflection. Love's reawakening, your new beginning. Echoes of celebration, a season of transition, your road to recovery. Long chains of kindness, a lasting embrace, this heavenly bliss.


End file.
